yourfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jutsu
Jutsu (術; Literally meaning "skills/techniques") are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. The Basics There are three basic types of techniques:ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Subcategories exist, including fuinjutsu, juinjutsu and senjutsu. There are also kekki genkai abilities which aren't techniques, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans (however, they can be used as base for certain techniques, such as Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals). Kekkei genkai can also be attributed to certain parts of the body, such as dojutsu. Without proper control of their chakra, a ninja will produce ineffective or weakened technique which will lead to them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra and technique with higher efficiency. Different techniques require different hand seals. Ranks Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a technique, they are ranked differently. There are six different ranks in techniques: *E-rank - Learned by Academy students. Are the basic and most fundamental techniques for all ninja. *D-rank - Genin-level techniques. Can be achieved by all genin, though many ninja only learn their "type" of technique. *C-rank - Chūnin-level techniques. Sometimes learned by genin who have trained extensively. *B-rank - Jōnin-level techniques. Require high levels of chakra to use. *A-rank - Kage or jōnin-level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and may be forbidden. *S-rank - Secret, extreme level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user. Kekkei Genkai, unique abilities and Tailed Beast Skills normally do not have a rank. Main Jutsu Types Ninjutsu Main article: Ninjutsu Ninjutsu (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques"), is a term referring to almost any technique and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Genjutsu Main article: Genjutsu Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu fittingly falls under the broad category of Yin Release.[1] This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. Taijutsu Main article: Taijutsu Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally require no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. Sub Jutsu Types Barrier Ninjutsu Main article: Barrier Ninjutsu Barrier Ninjutsu (結界忍術, Kekkai Ninjutsu; Literally meaning "Barrier Ninja Techniques") is the incorporation of barriers into techniques. Essentially these techniques allow the users to manipulate barriers. The user can erect barriers that can be used to protect themselves or to trap an opponent amongst other various uses. Chakra Absorption Techniques Main article: Chakra Absorption Techniques Chakra Absorption Techniques (チャクラ吸引術, Chakura Kyūin Jutsu; English TV "Chakra Absorption Jutsu") are techniques that allow the user to absorb another individual's chakra. They are typically used to absorb chakra from an opponent and add it to the user's own chakra reserves, allowing them to utilise it as if it were their own, while simultaneously exhausting the opponent's physical energy and limiting the techniques that they can perform. Chakra Flow Main article: Chakra Flow Chakra Flow (チャクラ流し, Chakura Nagashi) refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons in order to either dramatically increase their various pre-existing properties or to gain additional advantageous effects. The user must be touching the tool to initiate chakra flow, but direct contact with the weapon is not necessary to maintain chakra flow. Similarly, techniques such as Kakuzu's Earth Release: Earth Spear, Rōshi's lava armour and A's Lightning Release Armour are used to increase close-quarter combat offence and defence by flowing chakra directly through the user's body. However, whether through an individual's body or weapon, the exact effects observed are entirely dependent upon the respective nature and amount of the chakra used. Clone Techniques Main article: Clone Techniques Clone Techniques (分身術, Bunshinjutsu) are techniques that create a copy of the user or objects used by them. The standard Clone Technique is considered the most basic of basic ninjutsu. Despite this, clone techniques are very versatile and useful, and are often used to distract or fool enemies into thinking that they have delivered a critical or fatal hit to the user, leaving the enemy vulnerable. The various villages have created their own characteristic forms of clone techniques. Besides these, there are a dozens of other clone techniques in existence, some of which are extraordinarily difficult to use. There are various methods of creating clones. The most commonly used clone techniques use only chakra to create the clone. After these, clone techniques that use a medium seem to be most common. These clone techniques use various elements to give the clone form and substance. There are also clone techniques that transform another person or animal into a clone of the user. Finally, there are clone techniques that make use of genjutsu to create illusionary clones. Collaboration Jutsu Main article: Collaboration Jutsu Collaboration Techniques (コンビ術, Konbijutsu), also synchronised or combination techniques, pertains to a branch of techniques which entails powerful techniques that are actually comprised of at least two or more pre-existing techniques. When initiated with the right timing, one will feed into each other to become a technique of greater power than the sum of its parts. Fūinjutsu Main article: Fūinjutsu Fūinjutsu (封印術; Literally meaning "Sealing Techniques") are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. Hiden Main article: Hiden Hiden (秘伝; Literally meaning "secret tradition") or simply "secret" techniques are passed down orally from generation to generation in certain regions or clans. The groups who possess these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them in order to ensure that no one other than the members of the group or clan learn them. As such, they are passed down through oral means instead of being written down or recorded. A few hiden techniques require a special ability or lineage and as such are usually the pride and fame of the clan that possesses them. Juinjutsu Main article: Juinjutsu Juinjutsu (呪印術; Literally meaning "Cursed Seal Techniques") are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. Kenjutsu Main article: Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. Kinjutsu Main article: Kinjutsu Kinjutsu (禁術; Literally meaning "Forbidden Techniques") are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used. Medical Ninjutsu Main article: Medical Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu; Literally meaning "Medical Ninja Techniques") is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or anothers' body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very good chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. Nintaijutsu Main article: Nintaijutsu Nintaijutsu (忍体術; Literally meaning "Ninja Body Techniques")[2] is a term used to describe the fighting style used by the Third,[3] and Fourth Raikage. A combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu, the Raikage uses nintaijutsu by first surrounding himself with his Lightning Release Armour. This augments the strength of his physical attacks, making them even deadlier. His speed and reflexes are also increased. It is unknown if there are other examples of nintaijutsu. Reincarnation Ninjutsu Main article: Reincarnation Ninjutsu Reincarnation Ninjutsu (転生忍術, Tensei Ninjutsu; Literally meaning "Life Transfer Ninja Techniques" or "Reincarnation Ninja Techniques") are techniques that require or accomplish the transfer of life force between people. Under normal circumstances, due to the death of the user being involved, such techniques are generally classified as kinjutsu. The restoration of one life typically requires the sacrifice of another. Senjutsu Main article: Senjutsu Senjutsu (仙術; Literally meaning "Sage Techniques") refers to a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura). This chakra cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have been trained in senjutsu. This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called a sage (仙人, sennin). Currently, there are two known ways to learn senjutsu. One of them is to study under toads from Mount Myōboku, as Shima, Fukasaku, Jiraiya and Naruto have done. Gamakichi and Gamabunta also seem to be familiar with it. Another way is to study under snakes from the Ryūchi Cave where Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi learnt it. The cursed seals that Orochimaru has used in the series also use senjutsu chakra. Shurikenjutsu Main article: Shurikenjutsu Shurikenjutsu (手裏剣術; Literally meaning "sword hidden in the hand techniques") pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon or any other of a number of bladed, hand-held weapons. Shurikenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques. Space–Time Ninjutsu Main article: Space–Time Ninjutsu Space–Time Ninjutsu (時空間忍術, Jikūkan Ninjutsu; Literally meaning "Time–Space Ninja Techniques")[4] are techniques that allow the users to manipulate the space–time continuum. By manipulating a specific point of space, the user can warp anything targeted into a dimensional void and teleport it to another location instantaneously. Minato Namikaze, Obito Uchiha, and Tobirama Senju are all noted as skilled users of space–time ninjutsu.[5] Tailed Beast Skill Main article: Tailed Beast Skill A tailed beast skill is a unique ability or trait used by tailed beasts. These traits can vary greatly among the beasts, from nature transformations to concentrating chakra into extra limbs. The tailed beast's abilities can be transferred to its jinchūriki as a means of self-preservation, as if the host dies, the beast dies as well. These abilities can meld with the jinchūriki resulting in the beasts' power becoming their own. The ultimate technique that all tailed beasts share is the Tailed Beast Ball, which allows them to fire a concentrated blast of dense, heavy black and white chakra, causing massive devastation. It has also been shown that the tailed beasts can communicate through telepathy but only the hosts know they are talking.[6] Blood Limit Types Kekkei Genkai Main article: Kekkei Genkai Kekkei genkai (血継限界; Literally meaning "a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "Bloodline Limit") are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a ninja to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja. Kekkei Tōta Main article: Kekkei Tōta Kekkei tōta (血継淘汰; Literally meaning "a selection of blood inheritance" or "Bloodline Selection") is an advanced and very rare form of a kekkei genkai. The only known example is Dust Release, a combination of three different nature transformations - earth, wind, and fire. Dōjutsu Main article: Dōjutsu Dōjutsu (瞳術; Literally meaning "Eye Techniques") are genetic ninja abilities that utilise the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities. Being a by-product of specific kekkei genkai, dōjutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require the use of hand seals and in some cases facilitate in the use of or defence against genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and then defeat their opponent. All known dōjutsu also provide the user with some unique abilities, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of dōjutsu often-time consumes a great deal of chakra. It should also be noted that along with the eye itself, techniques that stem from the eyes are also known as dōjutsu. See Also *Filterable jutsu listing Category:Naruto Category:Canon Category:Skills